El Canto de las Golondrinas
by Avenger-kun
Summary: Naruto es salvado por un misterioso hombre, el cual planea algo para su futuro como ninja y como persona   Es un historia de como cambia la infancia de Naruto Mal Sumary


_**PROLOGO: La partida del nido**_

Narración o dialogo normal

**Pensamientos**

_Bijuus-Demonios-Invocaciones_

Esta historia en si no me pertenece a excepción

De los hilos alternativos en la historia. El resto de

Personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

En konoha un niño de aproximadamente 6 años se encontraba huyendo de los aldeanos y de su nada recientemente tradición de perseguir al demonio, este solamente se preguntaba el porque era asediado con los insultos de los aldeanos de la villa, sin tomar en cuenta los constates maltratos físicos de los cuales era victima cuando el sol se ocultaba dejándolo ala merced de los shinobis de esa aldea, al inicio los ataques eran simples pero con el tiempo se fueron complicando hasta el punto que los mismos guardianes ANBU que vigilaban al niño se veían reducidos por la gran cantidad de tácticas que eran empleadas en contra del pobre niño que tan siquiera era en lo mas mínimo culpable. Todo empeoro los 10 de Octubre, debido a que la mayoría de ANBUS dedicados ala seguridad del chico se veían involucrados en las celebraciones del aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi por parte del Cuarto Maestro Hokage, el chico sabia muy bien que durante el dia podía caminar tranquilo en los alrededores de la aldea, pero durante le noche de esos días no podía retrasarse en lo mas mínimo para llegar a su hogar debido a que se imaginaba que le ocurriría lo mismo que el año anterior cuando fue golpeado por un grupo de aldeanos hasta la intervención de sus guardianes ANBU los cuales a difíciles penas pudieron alejar ala multitud del pobre niño el cual debió ser ingresado al hospital debido ala magnitud de sus heridas.

¿1?- Debo apurarme jiji y Inu-Nisan dijeron que no debía quedarme mucho tiempo solo durante la noche-Emprende el regreso hacia su apartamento-** Todo a ido bien no me he topado con ningún ninja ni aldeano de la aldea.-**Todo esto sin darse cuenta que fue visto por un grupo de aldeanos.

Flash back

Inu-Naruto recuerda que en la noche de la conmemoración de Yondaime no podremos cuidarte tendrás que venir directamente a casa.

Naruto-pero Inu-Nisan yo puedo defenderme solo.

Inu-Naruto son órdenes de Hokage-sama.

Naruto- Si jiji lo dice esta bien.

Flash Back end

Aldeano.1-Miren allí va el demonio

Aldeano.2-rápido atrapémoslo, así vengaremos los sacrificios de los ninjas de la aldea y de Yondaime-sama.

Aldeano.3- Deberíamos matarlo de una vez, así seriamos héroes por librar ala aldea de esa peste.

Aldeano.1-Pero recuerda la ley que Sandaime-sama implemento donde ordena que nadie toque al demonio, ni discutamos los detalles de su verdadera identidad.

Aldeano.3-Eso es porque el demonio ha hechizado a Sandaime-sama para hacerlo obedecer sus órdenes y así evitar que lo matemos mientras esta débil.

Aldeano.2-Simplemente deberíamos matarlo, así Sandaime-sama se liberara del hechizo y nos nombraran héroes de la aldea.-Parten inmediatamente detrás del niño.-

Saliendo de una taberna cercana un Hombre escucha parte de la conversación de los aldeanos ¿2?-**Con que eliminar al demonio eh, será divertido ver que puede hacer una bola de aldeanos ebrios contra el supuesto demonio-** Desaparece del lugar en una ventisca de nieve.-

Ya estando cerca de llegar a su hogar el niño se da cuenta de es perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos, emprendiendo una carrera para llegar a su hogar tropieza con otro grupo de aldeanos ebrios los cuales lo reconocen de inmediato.

Aldeano.5-Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí es el chico zorro, vas hacia algún lugar maldito demonio.-Tomando al niño por la solapa de su camisa para evitar que huyera-

Naruto-Qu que me vais a hacer conmigo yo no les he hecho nada por me tratáis así.

Aldeano.6-Lo que hiciste fue nacer maldito demonio tu mataste a muchos ninjas, a familias enteras y a Yondaime-sama por tu culpa el mejor hokage de la aldea murió-Dice esto golpeando al chico a lo cual se unen el resto de Aldeanos presentes -

Durante este acto de crueldad contra el chico un Hombre observa todo desde la distancia

¿2?-**Porque demonios no los mata no decían que era un demonio y lo único que hace es recibir lo golpes, por mas débil que este podría arreglárselas para matar a unos inútiles aldeanos como esos a menos de que-**Demonios van matar a un pobre niño-Haciendo uso de su velocidad se acerca ala multitud-déjenlo en paz no ven que no es nada mas que un niño.

Aldeano.3-No ves que le hacemos un favor ala aldea matando a este demonio.

¿2?-Lo único que veo es a un grupo de aldeanos golpeando a un pobre niño que no puede defenderse, no son nada mas que escoria nadie debería tratar así a un pobre niño.

Aldeano.2-No es ningún niño, no es nada más que un maldito demonio que mato a muchos entre ellos a Yondaime-sama, debe ser que eres un sirviente de este demonio para que no lo matemos.-Intenta golpear al hombre el cual evade fácilmente el ataque

¿2?-No son mas que un puñado de idiotas, no ven que si fuera un demonio fácilmente habría acabado con todo ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aldeano.4-Eso es porque el demonio esta débil por eso debemos acabar con el ahora antes de que recupere fuerza para volver a atacarnos como hace 6 años.

¿2?-Por supuesto como no fui a darme cuenta el demonio esta débil-Observando que los aldeano le sonríen ante tales palabras y se proponen seguir con la golpiza-Creen que soy idiota, ustedes usan a este pobre niño para deshacerse de lo rencores que el ataque del Zorro les dejo no son nada mas que escoria que debería dejar de existir-luego de esas palabras desenvaina una katana que trae consigo-yo seré el verdaderamente haga algo de justicia por el pobre niño el cual no es nada mas que eso.

Terminado de decir esto arremete en contra del grupo de aldeanos los cuales son pueden esperar una muerte en manos del hombre el cual solamente mueve su katana de una forma sutil y elegante despojando a los aldeanos de sus vidas.

¿2?-Atendiendo al niño el cual se encuentra herido e inconsciente en el suelo -**Supongo que no puedo dejarlo aquí, pero que puedo hacer con el no puedo ir donde el Hokage y decirle ´´ Oye mate a un grupo de aldeanos para salvar a un niño al cual todos llaman demonio`` demonios y dejarlo alli con el con la mejor suerte del niño le darian una muerte rapida o sino otros aldeanos lo atacarian pesando que fue el mato a estos tipos hoy, no queda otra opción que llevar a casa solo espero que Kaoru y Rin no se molesten por ello-**Tomando al niño cuidadosamente del suelo-Sunshin no Jutsu-Así ambos desaparecen en un ventisca de nieve.

Notas de autor

Es nada menos que mi primera incursión en el campo de los fanfics aunque ya antes he leído una buena cantidad de ellos pero es la primera vez que me animo a publicar uno, en estos momento acepto desde piedras, latas de refrescos, bombas molotov minas N2, hasta una que otra felicitación, pero en si lo que mas busco son criticas que me ayuden a publicar una mejor versión de la historia y ver si me animo a continuar con su publicación.

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
